Sonic the Hedgehog: The Next Generation!
by NintendoGamer64
Summary: A few decades in the future, four kids of the famous Mobian heroes team up to save their parents from an old Rival of Sonic. SonicXAmy TailsXCream SilverXBlaze ?X? Sonamy Taiream Silvaze
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Sonic the Hedgehog_**

Meet the Next Gen:

 **Ajia the Hedgehog**

Fur Color: Blue

Age: 13

Parents: Sonic and Amy

Personality: Adventurous Tomboy

Likes: Her father, Running, Chili Fries

Hates: People putting her father and friends down, Her brother's pranks

Powers: Super Speed

 **Sam the Hedgehog**

Fur Color: blue

Age: 10

Parents: Sonic and Amy

Personality: Troublemaker

Likes: His heirloom hammer, pulling pranks, gardening (but doesn't want to tell anyone)

Hates: Not inheriting his father's speed, People knowing he likes to garden

Powers: Hammer use

 **Reese the Rabbit**

Fur Color: Yellow

Age: 6

Parents: Tails and Cream (Also has his grandmother, Vanilla, and step-grandfather, Vector)

Personality: Geeky, but lovable...Adorkable

Likes: Gadgets, Video Games, Chao

Hates: People being Rude, Being Clumsy

Powers: Flight, Smarts

 **Ember the Cat**

Fur Color: White

Age: 12

Parents: Silver and Blaze

Personality: Spoiled Brat, but kind when it counts.

Likes: Shopping, Being a Princess,

Hates: Being told what to do, Taking lessons on how to run a kingdom.

Powers: Pyrokinesis and Telekinesis

 **?**


	2. Green Hill

**Disclaimer: I do not own the** ** _Sonic the Hedgehog_** **series.**

Sonic ran into his house in Green Hill Zone and told everyone, "She's almost here!" The lights were turned off as Ajia ran in. "Dad! Where'd you go? Why are the lights off?" She turned on the lights to see a bunch of mobians jump out from behind a couch yelling "Surprise!" It was all of her friends and their parents. She looked around at her friends. She saw her brother Sam, her best friend Ember, and her close friend Reese.

After a bit of hanging out, chili fries, and some cake, Ajia opened the presents. From her brother and parents, in a blue and red box, she got a new pair of sneakers just like her fathers. "Wow! These are great!" She put them on, hugged her family, and said, "Thank you, guys! I couldn't ask for a better family." Sam said, "Look in it more," She frowned. "It better not be a prank." He smiled and said, "I make an exception on birthdays." She looked inside and found a jewel. "A Chaos Emerald!" Amy smiled, "We thought that we could see if you also inherited your father's slight chaos abilities." "Cool." She next opened a present with sequins all around it. It was a bunch of jewelry. She wasn't that into jewelry, but she faked a smile. "...Thanks, Ember." Ember smiled, and said, "Nothing but the near best for MY best friend's birthday." _Still a bit spoiled,_ Ajia thought _._ Blaze's parents died when she was young, while Silver was an orphan, so they didn't know much about parenting.

All that was left was Reese's gift in silver wrapping paper. She opened it up to find an R/C Tornado. "Do you like it? Dad and I spent forever trying to build it." "I love it. thank you, Reese." She felt so happy. She had a great family, great friends...what could possibly make her life better?

Just then, Sonic fainted. Everybody rushed to him. Above them, a tiny spider-shaped bot was on the ceiling. It spat a bunch of darts into the necks of the parents. All six of them were down. Ajia looked at Sonic and Amy and said, "Mom! Dad! What's wrong?" Sam said, "This isn't a prank. What's going on?" Meanwhile, Ember looked at her parents. "Mommy! Daddy! If you don't wake up, I'll scream!" Reese felt his parents pulse. It was still there. "Mom, Dad, please don't die!" Just then, the wall exploded.

A robot walked in, connected to a large battery. It looked just like Ajia's father. "Who are you?" Ajia asked. It looked at them with red glowing eyes. "I am Metal Sonic! The greatest creation of Dr. Eggman!" They were confused. Reese asked, "Eggman? I thought he gave up being evil. He currently runs an invention company." Metal glared at them. "I no longer serve the fat fool. I am my own robot. He then pressed a button, and the darts teleported the adults away. Reese picked up a gun and shot Metal. It left a very huge dent. Ember laughed and said, "If YOU are the great Dr. Eggman's greatest invention, I would hate to see his other robots." Metal explained, "I have been alone in the ruins of an underwater base for years. Rusting away, losing my power, my speed. I can barely survive with this device on my back. But with your parents, I will become even stronger than I used to be." He then teleported away.

Ajia exclaimed, "We have to save our parents." Sam asked, "But how do we find where they went?" Reese pulled out a Miles Electric. "I shot Metal with a tracking device. My dad told me to do it in emergencies like this one. According to this, he's at Eggman's old abandoned Chemical Plant on Westside Island." Ajia said, "Let's take your father's Tornado to get there." They walked over to Tails' Workshop (which was bigger and now also a home for him, Cream, Cheese, and Reese). They got into three seats in the back, with the exception of Ajia, who got on the wings like her father used to. Ember said, "You know how to fly this thing, right?" Reese blushed. "Actually, I've never driven without my dad. But hey, there's a first time for everything, right?" He started it up and the plane took flight.


	3. City Escape

The crew were flying in the air. It was about ten minutes since they left, when something on the Tornado flashed. Sam asked, "Hey, Reese. What does that mean?" Reese calmly replied, "Oh, that means we're out of fuel." The other three suddenly yelled, "YOU DIDN'T CHECK THE FUEL BEFORE WE LEFT!" Reese said, "It didn't occur to me. Hang on!" He started lowering the plane. They managed to get to ground, but it wasn't exactly a smooth landing. "Sorry, guys." Ember said, "Just don't do that again. You could have gotten my fur ruined." Ajia perked up. "Hey guys, we're just outside Central City!" Reese smiled. "Perfect!" He grabbed a piece of paper and pen, and wrote down a list. He gave it to Ember. "Ember, can you go to the city and buy these things so we can fix the plane?" She asked, "Why me?" "You're the only one of us with money." She understood and left. He then turned to the hedgehog siblings. "I want you two to go to Eggman Industries."

Max asked, "Do you think Eggman is behind this after all those years of retirement?" He said, "It's possible, but in the more likely chance he's not, you can get info on how we can beat Metal Sonic." They nodded and ran towards the city, though Ajia didn't use her true speed so her brother could keep up. Ajia was singing, "One way to find out! Must keep on moving ahead. No time for guessing follow my plan instead. Trusting in what you can't see, take my lead I'll set you free!" She then noticed her brother spray painting a wall. "Sam! What are you doing?" He replied, "If that roller skater from the video game can do it, so can I!" He then graffitied, "↑&↓&↻". She grabbed her brother and dragged him away. "You're gonna get us in trouble."

They soon found themselves in front of a large building with Eggman's face on it. His alignment had changed, but his ego hasn't. They walked in to see a robot secretary. "Do you have an appointment?" Ajia replied, "No, but we really need to see Dr. Eggman." She steamed and said, "No people are allowed in without an appointment." She pressed a button and the two were flung out by a catapult.

Sam asked, "What do we do now?" She looked at the tall skyscraper and had an idea. "Sam, remember when Dad told us how he ran down a building when Station Square still existed?" "Yeah." "What goes down, must come up." She noticed a nearby construction yard and grabbed a plank of wood. She placed it down on the ground, slanting against the building into a ramp. She took Sam to a few blocks away and said, "Ok, I'm gonna need a running start. Hop into my arms." He did as told. "Now, hold tight, close your eyes...and try to keep your head between your legs." "What?" Suddenly she ran towards the building, up the ramp, and right up the building until they got to the top floor. When they got on the roof, she set him down. He asked, "How do you go and Dad go that fast without throwing up?" She smirked and said, "Lots of practice." "I changed my mind. I'm glad I didn't inherit Dad's speed." The two saw a glass window on the roof and looked down to see Dr. Eggman sitting at his desk bored. "Okay, Sam. Remember. We want Eggman to think that we trust him so we don't blow our cover. Got it?" "Got it." The two opened the window and fell down. "Huh? Who are you and what are you doing here?" They looked at him. "I'm Ajia, this is Sam, we're Sonic and Amy's kids."

He actually smiled, "Well, if you're Sonic's kids, I guess I can let this slide." Sam was surprised. "Wow, you and Dad sure did become friendlier than you used to be." "Yeah, being an evil genius wasn't productive anymore. Besides, Sonic and I started to become frienemies over the years." Ajia said, "We need your help. An old robot of yours turns out to have survived and kidnapped our parents!" He was surprised. "That's shocking! Who is it?" "Metal Sonic." He gasped. He explained Metal Sonic's story.

"Metal Sonic was my greatest creation. He was like a son to me. He was the only robot that got close to being Sonic. After I turned good, Metal Sonic refused. He still wanted to destroy your father and take his place. So I deactivated him and hid him in an underwater base...or so I thought. The fact that he's still functioning is miraculous."

Just then, a giant robot broke through the window: The Big Arm. "What the...?" It grabbed Eggman. "Help me!" Sam got his hammer out and rushed at the robot, knocking off the arm that held Eggman. Ajia spin dashed into the body, breaking into the cockpit, and disassembled it. "Looks like Metal needs you for something. How do we take him out." He gave them a flash drive. "Plug this into his body. It's a shut off button that works on all my robots." They took it and left. Little did they know that a tiny robot walked out of the Big Arm and into Eggman's computer.

The two ran back to the Tornado to find Reese working on the Tornado and Ember looking through a bunch of bags. "You went shopping?" She explained, "You can't expect me to walk by an Emporium and leave empty handed." Than Reese finished up the Tornado. "We're ready to go. Next stop, Westside Island!" They got in and flew off.


	4. Chemical Plant

Metal Sonic walked up to a computer. He received a transmission. He plugged in codes that were within Dr. Eggman's computer. Suddenly, the old abandoned chemical plant starting running again. Little did he know that someone was watching.

The team was flying in the Tornado towards Westside Island. Reese asked, "Okay, Ajia, what's the plan?" She replied, "Get to Metal Sonic while he's weak, you three hold him down, I'll plug in this USB and we free our parents!" The Tornado landed on the ground. Ember exclaimed, "Eughh...It smells horrible here! We better find our parents quickly." The four ran through the factory. They noticed all the orange chemicals flowing around. "Hmmm..." Reese said. Sam asked, "What is it Reese?" "My Dad told me about the Mega Muck that Dr. Eggman used to make. He said it was pink. But this water is orange. What is it?" Ajia added, "I don't know, but we should stay away from it just to be safe. Mega Mack was fine on the outside of the body rather than inside, but we don't know what this stuff could do." Ember said, "Why would we get in there any way. I don't want any stains on this dress." They all sighed.

The three kept running up and down metal sections. After a bit of running, they saw the rusted doppelganger. "Metal Sonic!" Ajia exclaimed. He looked down at them. "You! You're the pathetic meat bags that my prisoners gave birth to." Sam snarked, "No need to make it sound disturbing." Ember got to the point, "Where are our parents you ugly Robot!" He exclaimed, "Not here. I have them in another base being held prisoner. They're still unconcious, but by the time they wake up, my plan for them will be complete." Reese said, "Plan, what plan?"

Metal exclaimed, "It doesn't matter. You won't be around tooooooooo...bzzzzttttt...to find out. I am sorry. My body will be shut down soon after all that damage underweeeee...zzzzz...underwater. E-series mk. III! We have what we need, destroy the pests!" They noticed the orange liquid in tanks on rockets. They launched into the air. Then, three E-series robots, Delta mk.3 (who could only hover), Beta mk.3, and a giant Zeta mk.3. Reese smirked, "I always wanted to see what made all those Eggman's robots tick. Let's do this boss level!"

Ajia performed a homing attack on Beta, then on to Delta, and then on top of Zeta. They were really sturdy, so no damage was given. Ajia looked around on top and saw a mini computer. She was some wiring and cut it with her quills. Suddenly, the generator opened up. Reese got out a laser gun his dad made him and shot the generator's core. Delta completely deactivated and fell down onto the other two. Ajia and Reese high fived. Metal was mad. He pressed a button on his arm and suddenly a timer appeared on a computer. He then shot the USB.

2:00. Metal grabbed a rocket and flew into the air on it.

Ajia grabbed Ember, Reese, and Sam, and ran as fast as she could back to the Tornado. They started it up, and flew into the air. Suddenly, the Chemical Plant Zone started exploding. But they weren't out yet. They couldn't make it. Just then, a black blur flew into the air, landed on the plane, and yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!" And they disappeared.

Later...

Sonic was out cold, when suddenly he heard the drowning music. He woke up to some orange liquid he was in. It drained away before five seconds were up. He noticed the same thing happened to Amy, Tails, Cream, Silver, and Blaze. Sonic looked in front to see his broken rival. "Metal Sonic! What are you doing to us. Where are our kids?" Metal exclaimed, "They are ashes where the Chemical Plant used to be." They're eyes widened. Everyone tried to break free...but they didn't have the strength. Silver tried unlocking them all with his psychic powers, but he couldn't use them.

"This orange chemical is a new creation of mine. When you bathe in it, it steals your powers!" Everyone was surprised. They noticed orange chemicals flow into six little pieces of a circle. The circle formed together and was put inside another metal sonic. "This is it! After everything I'vvvvvvvv...bzzzttt.. worked for." He slowly walked towards the robot and pointed his finger at it, as a usb came out of the finger and into a hole. "Activating Data Transfer!" Suddenly, the eyes went blank on the rusted Metal, and eyes turned on for the new Metal. The new Metal Sonic looked around. He tried picking up something without touching it and it worked. He then light it on fire spontaneously. He ran around as fast as Sonic. He made many calculations in his head. "YES! I am now the Ultimate Metal Sonic! I am Hyper Metal Sonic!" He then pressed a button, as a bunch of cages containing Chao came in.

He walked up to them and said, "Dear Chao, could you please help me build this machine?" The chao actually helped him. Cream asked, "Why are the chao helping you?" "My dear young lady, don't you know that by spending so much time with you stupid Cheese, you gained an aura that attracted Chao? Now I have minions no one will attempt to destroy! Now stay quit, or else!" And then his hand shifted into a hammer. He walked up. The six were crying, but not for their fate, but the fate that Metal told came to their children.


	5. Emerald Alter

The quartet woke up by the Tornado in a jungle to see a 13-year old black bat boy, smirking. "W-who are you?" Ajia asked. "My name is Jasper the Bat." Sam asked, "Where are we?" "Angel Island. Follow me." The four did as told and soon found themselves at an alter. They noticed a giant green Chaos Emerald in the middle. Then, a red echidna came. "Yo, Jasper. Took you long enough." He then noticed the others. "I see you're antiquated now." They were all surprised. "UNCLE KNUCKLES!" Ajia exclaimed. He wasn't her real uncle, but she thought of him as one because her dad was so close with him.

Reese asked Jasper, "Are you Knuckles' son?" "Nope. My parents are Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat. Knuckles just trains with me while my parents are on missions for the military. He was close to my mother, but she believed he was already married to his job."

Sam was surprised. "Shadow the Hedgehog!? Dad said he was his greatest rival!" Knuckles growled. Jasper looked at Ajia and Ember. "So what were some pretty faces like yours doing in that nasty chemical plant?" Knuckles explained, "Forgive him, he got his flirtiness from his mom." Ajia revealed to the two, "Our parents were kidnapped by Metal Sonic! We were trying to find them, but they weren't there." Jasper smirked, "Well, I'm a new G.U.N. agent myself. I've been trying to stop that faker faker for a few weeks now. You might be interested by what I found today." He held up a flash drive.

Reese inserted it into his Miles Electric revealing a picture of the old Death Egg...or what was left of it. "It appears that Metal Sonic is trying to build a robotisizer ray to robotisize the planet. Every plant, animal and human will turned into a mindless robot. And he'll rule them with this new version 2.0 body he built that is powered by your parents' powers." They were all shocked. Ember exclaimed, "How could that brute do that to our parents." Reese asked, "How can we get to space? The tornado doesn't have enough power." Jasper explained, "I brought you here to Angel Island using Chaos Control." Ajia remembered, "My parents said I might be able to do that if I have an emerald." She brought out the emerald her parents just got her for her birthday.

Jasper continued, "I could bring us all on the death egg with three emeralds, but to bring everybody back home, which I believe is 11 people, I would need six emeralds to transport that many people all the way down to Earth. I already have one, and it seems Ajia has one, so there are four more to go." Ember gave off a noblewoman's laugh. "Hohohohoho, you mean three more." She took them back to the Tornado and pulled out her shopping bags from Central City. She pulled out a purple Chaos Emerald from one of them. "Would you believe that they had this in the Central City Emporium. After the stories Father told me, I just knew it would come in handy." They were all so grateful for their friend. "Way to go, Ember!" Her best friend praised. Jasper went on and said, "A cat who's got beauty and brains."

"So where are 3 more?" Reese asked. Knuckles explained, "To make sure they wouldn't get stolen and used for evil again, Sonic and I ventured across Angel Island and hid the Emeralds we still had. We put one in Ice Cap Zone, one in Carnival Night Zone, and one in Sandopolis Zone."

Ajia said, "Then let's grab those Emeralds and save our parents." Jasper cut in, "I want in too. G.U.N. assigned me this mission, and I need to show them as just as good as my parents." Knuckles asked, "Are you sure you want to do this, Jasper?" "Positive. I'm ready for a fighting mission, Knuckles. It's time I put your teachings to good use." Knuckles nodded. "Okay, but make sure you survive. I care for you like a son I don't have...plus if Rouge finds out I got you killed, she'll have me join you." Jasper chuckled. "Okay."

The team set off for Carnival Night, now knowing exactly what to do.


	6. Carnival Night

The team found themselves in the Carnival Night Zone. Ajia said, "This is where my dad said was the most evil of Eggman's!" Reese commented, "Let's hope we don't run into it." Jasper wondered, "Where's that DANG fourth chaos emerald." Sam said, "I'm not sure.!" Then they saw a prize booth. Along with prizes like gift cards and plush toys, there was a chaos emerald inside! The catch, it was put in a case of indestructible clear stone. At the top it said, _Ride all 5 rides and get a chance to win a prize!_ Reese said, "I think we'll take less time if we each take a ride." Ajia smirked, "Time to have some fun!" The five ran off.

Ajia found a roller coaster track, but without rails or cars. It was a race track! "Heh, now this is my kind of ride!" She went up to it, pressed a button, and after the countdown, the gates opened. She was racing up, down, and all around. She passed through loops, corkscrews, the whole nine yards. At the end, she passed the finishing line and beat the record time. She then noticed a machine nearby dispense a little yellow ball. "One down, four to go."

Max found himself in front of an Eggmobile ride. He looked at the directions. _Lean with the ride if you want to survive!_ He got in and put in a ring. He heard a noise say, "You know what they say, the more, the merrier!" And then the ride leaned to the right quickly. The sensors stated he wasn't leaning, so a spring sprung him out "Okay, second times the charm." He put in another ring and heard, "Get a load of this!" He leaned right, but the machine leaned left. He tried again. "You know what they say, the more, the merrier!" It leaned right. "Get a load of this!" It leaned left. He got it now. After a few tries, he learned those two determined the direction. Additionally, "Yosh!" meant it went forward, and "Time for a change of pace!" went backward. After 16 rings, he succeeded. A little ball fell out of the machine.

Ember found herself in the fun house. As she passed, the hall of mirrors, she checked herself in one of them. Then a goblin fell from the roof...or at least a prop. She felt so angered, she grabbed it with her psychic powers and ripped it in half. As she ventured through, she was surrounded with more monsters. But now that she knew they existed, they went from surprising, to lame. She then found something she didn't expect in a fun house...or should have since Eggman made it. A room with a bunch of flames. At the end was a little ball on a pedestal. She just snapped her fingers and the flames disappeared. She walked through, grabbed the ball, and left.

Sam found himself in a whack a sonic machine...hammer not included. Same tried it out. He hated doing it to someone who looked like his dad, but he kept on. He was surprised by the Yellow Sonics, though. He wasn't sure what they were for.

jasper had to ride the most evil of Eggmans creations: The barrel of doom. It was so long, that writer got bored and just wrote down it took two hours instead of explaining it.

After all five challenges were completed, they submitted the five balls in the machine. They picked the Chaos Emerald as a prize and it fell down. "Four down, two to go."


	7. Ice Cap

The team were no in the Ice Cap Zone. Ember had her hand on fire to keep them all warm. At the top of the mountain was a warm cabin.. Inside it was a snowboard rental shop run by...Omachao. "Hello, I'm Omochao. I run the snowboard rental." They like the friendly robot, as nobody told them about him. His voice reminded Ember of her mother. Asia asked, "Do you know where a Chaos Emerald is?"

"Yes, the Chaos Emerald is on this mountain!" Ember asked, "Where specifically?" "Its at the end of the Snowboard course. To get down there, you need a snowboard." Jasper said, "That's kind of stated by the name." Omocaho revealed, "Snowboard Rentals are 25 rings, but we only have two snowboards left."

Ajia was excited. "Dad told me about his snowboard adventures. I'll go." Ember said, "It's way to cold down there for you alone. I'll go too." They we're all surprised. She usually seems self focused.

The two got their Snowboards. Omochao followed them. "I will guide you. To get on a snowboard, put your feet on it." "Yeah, I know, Omachao." Ajia said. They flew past the trees covered in snow. "Lean left or right to go left or right." Ember was getting mad. "We haven't snowboarder, but we're not fools!" They saw a ramp and jumped it into an abandoned village. They saw a chaos emerald on a high ledge. Then they saw something they didn't expect. A giant robot surrounded in ice. Omochao said, "This is the ice creature that's terrorized some village dwellers. He guards the the emerald." The two yelled, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT IT?" Omochao revealed, "It is only in my programming to state messages everybody knows."

The robot shot a missile at the two. Ember grabbed it. "You just grabbed a missile with psychic powers. Now you can throw it back!" "I know. That was the plan." She tossed it back and it stunned him. Omochao gave more advice. "Fire melts Ice! We can use that." She ignored him and shot a fire ball at him. He softened a bit, and a hole leading to the endoskeleton. Ajia jumped into the air and homing attack to get inside. She destroyed the mechanical skeleton and the ice broke apart. "You just destroyed the monster. Now you can grab the emerald."

The two climbed an icicle up and grabbed it. They noticed a nearby desert. Ajia pulled out her Miles Electric and called Reese. "Reese, we got the emerald. Meet us at Sandopolos."

 _Meanwhile..._

Hyoer Metal Sonic's chai were building the robotisizor. "You can't robotisize the Earth, Metal!" Amy yelled. Metal turned to them. "Don't worry, most of you will be joining them. Except Sonic. There can be only one. Your friends will be the ones to destroy you, however. I know everything you're going to do. You won't fight back." All six of them were angry. Just then, a robot walked in. "Sir, your Ice mecha has been destroyed!" "By whom?" "Scanners say five physical beings were on the mountain. Two hedgehogs, a cat, a fox, and a bat." The parents suddenly found joy. Silver said, "They're alive!" Tails chuckled, "They're as just as stubborn to death as we were." "Maybe that bat he mentioned saved them." Blaze theorized.

Metal stormed. "It does not matter. They will be robotosized along with the rest of this pathetic planet." Sonic smirked, "We trained our kids ourselves. They'll stop you." Cream said, "We taught them never to give up!" Metal turned back. "My robotisizor is almost done. The hideousness of flesh and bone shall soon disappear. And this new robot kingdom shall have a robot ruler."


	8. Sandopolis

After about five minutes of waiting by the pyramids, Ajia and Ember saw two figures in the sky. It was Reese and Jasper, the later of the two was holding Sam. They landed down next to them. "Okay, the last chaos emerald we need is inside this pyramid. Let's go!" Ajia yelled. She almost ran inside, but Jasper grabbed her by the shirt. "Hold on, sweetheart. Knuckles told me that this place has booby traps, and they have an old mech of Eggman's to guard the emerald. We need to be careful." Reese asked, "Anything else we should worry about?" "Ghosts." Sam looked at Reese. "You had to say something, didn't you."

The five walked into the pyramid. Ember complained, "Why do ancient ruins have to be so dusty!" Sam asked, "What does it matter? It's just a little sand." "Speak for yourself. You're not a princess who is loved by everybody who knows her." She boasted. Reese said, "Hold on guys!" Reese looked down to find a switch. He stepped on it carefully and a door opened. Ajia and Jasper looked in. They walked for a bit in, as the other three were about to follow, but the door closed! The two looked back. "Are you guys OK?" Ajia asked. She heard, "We're fine!" It was Sam. "No we are not fine. That door closing blew sand onto my dress!" She then heard Reese. "The switch is stuck. You'll have to find another way out. Contact us if you get out!" Jasper said, "Okay."

The two walked down the hall. Ajia asked, "So, you'll be able to send us and our parents from space when we get this last chaos emerald, right?" "Yep." She asked, "Can you teach me to do Chaos Control?" "Well, can you do it?" "My dad did it with a FAKE chaos emerald. I've got to have that chaos gene somewhere." They each pulled out an emerald. "Okay, so you grab an emerald and focus your mind in to it." She closed her eyes. "Clear the mind in your pretty head." She sighed at his flirting. "Think of the location. And yell, CHAOS CONTROL!" "CHAOS CONTROL!" Suddenly, the two were back at the house in Green Hill Zone. Jasper smirked. "Not bad." Ajia took the emerald again and yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!" They were back in the pyramid.

"What else can I do?" "Well, I can cause explosions and shoot spears, but that's because of my alien blood." "I don't think I have that." They continued on.

At the end of the hall, a chaos emerald was on an alter. They decided to sneak up on it. Jasper flew into the air above it, grabbed, a rock, and slid the rock into the Chaos Emerald's place. Just then, they noticed a giant statue behind them get up...only they noticed that there was an empty cockpit. It was the Egg Golem, only reverse engineered by Tails to guard the emerald. The two got into fighting stance. Ajia ran around it and noticed a staircase in the back leading up to the head. She remarked, "Wow, only an idiot would put these steps here." She jumped up two, homing attacked three, and attacked the head.

She landed down and struck a pose, as the Egg Golem almost squashed her. Jasper pushed her away and took the hit. "JASPER!" Angered up, she ran around the Golem, repeating the phase. Jasper barely got up, as he jumped onto the chest. He clung on and yelled, "CHAOS BLAST!" The front of the Golem's chest broke off, revealing the power units. He yelled, "CHAOS SPEAR!" And shot spears at the power units, shutting it off. Ajia ran over to Jasper. "Jasper, are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." "You didn't have to do that!" Jasper smiled, "You're safe. I'm okay with taking the blow." He then became unconscious. Ajia grabbed the emerald, yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!" and teleported her and Jasper to Central City. She rushed him to a hospital and gave him to a nurse. She then decided to grab her friends. She teleported to outside Sandopolis.

The three were outside the pyramid. "Got any threes?" "Nope, go fish." Ajia appeared before them and teleported them back. After about an hour, Jasper woke up. "Heh, nice to see you made it." Reese asked, "What happened?" Ajia explained how he pushed her away from an attack, hurting himself.

Jasper said, "It was worth it. Don't want to return a daughter to return to her father bruised." He pulled out a chaos emerald. He gave it to Ajia. "Ajia, I taught you to use Chaos Control. Go save your parents." He then went back to sleep. Ajia gave the unconscious bat a hug, brought her friends closer to her and yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!"


	9. Death Egg

The team appeared on the Death Egg...or at least what was left of it. Reese asked, "Okay, Ajia, what's the plan?" She smiled and said, "Find Metal Sonic, and kick his titanium butt!" The three agreed on that. The four zoomed through the Death Egg. Sam said, "Dad told us about this place...but he always said it was Dr. Eggman's greatest weapon...now it's just a big piece of sheet metal." Ember claimed, "It does look horrendous, doesn't it."

The four looked around, following a digial map that Jasper gave to Reese. "According to the map, we just make two more turns to the animal containment room. The entered the room to see a giant version of the capsules Eggman stored animals in. Ajia ran up the wall and then jumped onto the giant switch. It opened up. There, were their de-powered parents. Ajia jumped down as she and Sam ran to Sonic and Amy. The two hedgehogs beamed great smiles. Amy grabbed the two and kissed their foreheads, "Oh, my precious angels, I thought I'd never see you again." Sonic hugged his family and added, "I guess dying hard runs in the family." Reese flew over to Cream and Tails. "I'm so glad you are safe." "You were very brave, Reese." Cream said to her son. Tails stated, "I'm so glad to have you back." Ember got to the Sol King and Queen, Silver and Blaze, and said, "Thank goodness, you two weren't killed by that metal brute." Silver patted her head, "Don't worry Ember, it would have been no use for him anyway." Blaze was usually calm and collected, but right now, she was hugging her daughter, happy to see her.

Sonic sighed, "Only, one problem, though. Metal took our powers." Ajia smirked, "We'll get them back." "No, too dangerous for you, Ajia. We don't want to lose you again." Ajia shook her head. "Dad, I won't give up to help you. Don't forget that song we always sung together." Sonic remembered, and the two took turns singing the chorus.

"It doesn't matter now what happens, I will never give up the fight!" "There is no way I will run away from all of my frights!" "Long as the voice inside me says go, I will always keep on running!" "There is no way to stop me from going to the very top!" Then they both sang together, "It doesn't matter who is wrong or who is right." Sonic sighed. "If you really think you can beat Metal, I can't stop you. Just promise me the four of you will stay safe." The four nodded. "SUCH A SWEET FAMILY RUIN. IT WOULD BRING TEARS TO MY EYES IF I WEREN'T A ROBOT!" The group looked behind them. It was Hyper Metal Sonic.

"I'm surprised you four survived the explosion. At least now you will have the honor of living in my robot world." Ajia stretched her eye bag and stuck out her tongue. Ajia ran around Metal, as he tried to shoot a beam of Blaze's fire at her. Ajia homing attacked him, knocking him back, so Metal grabbed her with Silver's psychic powers. But then, she was released by Ember's psychic powers. She started throwing fire balls at him, but he used Sonic's speed to dodge them. She screamed, "You idiot, stop moving. You're supposed to let me win!" She then grabbed him with her psychic powers and held him still, then she threw fireballs at him. Sam than ran after Metal with is hammer, as Metal turned his hands into hammers, resulting in a big hammer fight. After a few hits, he knocked Metal back. Metal summoned a group of chao from a few more capsules, as they proceeded to attack the group. One flew up to Reese, who pet it. Suddenly, it snapped out of the control. The chao told the others what was truly evil, and they all turned on Metal and held him in place. Reese pulled out the ray gun his dad made for him, and hit him. Then Reese demanded, "Where is the robotiizser ray?"

Metal laughed. "You're looking at him." Then he blew them all away with his psychic powers. They noticed that he only took a small amount of damage from that fight. "I don't have time for this, there is a world that needs robotisizing!" He flew off. The parents saddened. "If only we had all seven of the chaos emeralds." Tails said. "Ask and you shall receive." They heard a voice.


	10. Endgame

They looked up and saw Jasper. He flew down. Sonic asked, "Who are you?" "I'm Jasper, Shadow and Rouge's son." Ajia ran up to him and hugged him. Amy thought it was cute, while Sonic had mixed feelings. Ajia asked, "I thought you were in the hospital." "Heh, it may take a while for normal bones to heal, but I'M the son of the ultimate life form. After a short amount of healing, I ran off, found a chaos emerald at G.U.N. HQ and used it to return here."

Reese asked his father, "So how can we use the seven chaos emeralds to beat him?" Cream responded, "Have you ever heard of Super forms?" "No." The five stated. Silver explained, "Some beings in the universe can use the Chaos Emeralds to become super, like Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, and me. Blaze also has one for the Sol Emeralds." Amy added, "But they can only be obtained with the positive power in them. Negative power from the emeralds wears out easily and has some...ugly appearances." Sonic frowned. "But without my powers, I probably can't transform." Ajia took the emeralds and held them all. Blaze asked. "Do you think you could have it...so far only males of this dimension can use it." Ajia smirked. "I don't care. Plus, I have my family and friends finally together again. I won't let anyone separate us again." She closed her eyes, as her fur became gold and her yellow eyes turned red. Sam recognized it from the hammer game in Carnival Night Zone. She flew out of the Death Egg and flew to the still charging Metal Sonic. She punched him.

He looked at her. "Don't you nuisances realize how long it takes a robotisizer that powerful to charge. Now I've got to start all over again. Let's make this quick." The two flew in to each other. "You think you can beat me...I almost beat your father, you aren't as trained." "Well you knew everything he would do. You might know everything he was going to do, but that's not going to help you...because I'm not my dad!" She then flew around him and kicked him.

Metal grabbed a piece of the death egg with his psychic powers, lit it on fire, and threw it at Ember. She just kicked it lightly and it flew right back at him. The two flew around the earth at a speed faster than light. The two paused for a bit. Metal boasted, "Such a shame I have to kill you. As Sonic's daughter, you would have made a great robot daughter of mine. It would have been fun to see you, your stupid friends, and their parents kill the still living Sonic." Ajia was angry now. She just flew after Metal and kept beating him up, until she noticed a power core filled with six liquids that were separated. She ripped it out." Suddenly, Metal started to shut down. "Noooo..." Then she grabbed his body and threw it into the sun. She watched the remains of the robot burn in front of her eyes. She flew back to the Death Egg. Before her time as Super Ajia concluded, she yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!" The eleven then teleported back to Green Hill Zone. Ajia powered down, as the chaos emeralds left her body and flew away.

She gave the core to Reese. He said, "Just give me a moment to separate the liquids, and our parents will be back to normal in no time."

 _5 minutes later..._

Reese came out of Tails' lab with six glasses of liquids in needles. He injected them into the parents as they felt their powers come back. Sonic ran over the beach and yelled, "Yeah! Speed, you were the thing I missed the third most!" Amy could summon her hammer out of nowhere again, Chao started to surround Cream, Tails gained his incredible I.Q. back, Blaze gained her fire abilities, and Silver gained his ESP. Amy suggested, "How about we go to Station Square and get some Ice Cream to celebrate the five greatest kids in the world." They all cheered for that.


	11. Epilogue

The eleven were feasting on some delicious Chocolate Chipped Cream Sundae Supremes, and celebrated the victory over Metal Sonic. Just then, a G.U.N. vehicle landed nearby. Two people walked out. Shadow and Rouge! Jasper was excited. "Mom, Dad! He hugged them and asked, how was your trip?" as if he were a kid whose parents just went on a standard business trip. Rouge said, "Dull as usual. Just fighting a few villains. But I got my jewels out of it." Shadow just bluntly said, "In other words, same as usual. But enough about us. Commander Towers told us that you and your friends saved the world from being robotisized." "Wow, news travels fast these days. Come meet the friends. Guys! Come here!" He yelled. The other four walked up to them.

Shadow smirked. "So, the faker finally got a wife. Took him long enough." Sonic smiled, "You never change, Shadow. I mean that literally. You can't change physically either." Jasper introduced them to Sam, Ember, Reese, and Ajia.

After the ice cream, the thirteen left for a bit. Jasper started to board the helicopter, along with his parents. Ajia asked, "One more think Jasper!" He looked around. She left a quick peck on his cheek and blushed. Sonic whispered to Shadow, "I hope the two of us aren't gonna become brother in laws." Shadow responded, "For once, I agree with you, Faker." The three left off for the G.U.N. base. Blaze grabbed a Sol Emerald and held it up. A portal appeared. Ember curtsied before her friends, said, "It was a pleasure having this adventure with you guys. But a kingdom must have it's beautiful princess, so I bid you, my good friends, adieu." She grabbed her shopping bags, and left with Silver and Blaze. The portal closed. Tails got up and, "Well, I need to take the Tornado 2 and use it to find wherever you guys left the Tornado 1." Reese walked up to Ajia and Sam and said, "See you guys soon, okay!" "Okay!" Ajia exclaimed. Sam gave Reese a fist bump and the Prowers family left.

Sonic, Amy, Ajia, and Sam walked home. Sonic smiled, "Gotta say, Ajia, Sam, I'm proud of you two." Amy added, "We couldn't possibly have asked for a better pair of kids." Sam replied, "Well, we couldn't have asked for better parents." Ajia then said, "But we got a bit stronger on our trip. Wanna race home, Dad?" Sonic loved a good challenge. "Okay, bring it on! We gotta go fast." The two ran off towards their home in Green Hill. The Mother and Son looked at each other, "Those two and their speed." They ran as fast as they could as well, happy to finally be a reunited family again.

 **And thus, concludes the adventures of these five kids. Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


End file.
